Welcome to the Jungle
by Cameoh
Summary: Ou La vie en commune avec une bande de tarés. Envy se retrouve de l'autre côté de la Porte, mais ne s'attendait pas à croiser son vieux copain Greed et ses chimères entre autres . GreedXKimblee, insinuation GreedXEnvy, spoliers, rating : prochains chaps.


Titre: Welcome to the Jungle

Autatrice: Miss-Neokitsune, AKA Roxie pour les très intimes, et pour les dauphins aussi.

Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist, quelle question w

Rating: Je dirais M – NC-17, pour les conner—chapitres à venir…

Pairings : beaucoup, oui oui. Pour ne pas tous les nommer, disons qu'il y aura surtout du GreedKimblee et des insinuations de GreedEnvy. Non, je n'aime pas les couples maso... *petit air complètement angélique et innocent*

Warnings : Slight AU, se passe de l'autre côté de la porte. Certains spoilers seront présents pour sûr. Oh, et je ne possède aucun de ces mignons persos, même si je ne cesse de harceler le Père Noël pour les avoir un jour. Une fille s'essaie, quoi…

S * * * * * * * *

S- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merde, finalement c'était plutôt con de demander à venir ici… Oh là là, c'était vraiment con. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, moi, au final? Ah oui, parce que je voulais aller _le_ voir, _ce type_. Aurais jamais dû, maintenant je suis salement paumé… _

Envy regarda autour de lui avec une moue frustrée. Paumé, ah ça oui, il l'était. Deux fois plutôt qu'une. Le peu de fois où on lui avait décrit l'autre côté de la porte, il en avait obtenu une image assez semblable à son propre monde malgré certaines différences flagrantes au niveau des technologies…

Et bien, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la marche entre leur technologie et celle de cet univers dans lequel il était entré depuis vingt bonnes minutes soit si haute. Sur l'allée d'asphalte sur laquelle il marchait depuis son arrivée (route qui était, soit dit en passant, totalement perdue parmi les champs), il avait vu passer de véritables bolides ressemblant vaguement à des voitures aux lignes beaucoup plus courbes et épurées. Malgré le coin paumé où il se trouvait, il en avait vu bon nombre, de ces bagnoles rutilantes qui roulaient à une vitesse effrayante. Et presque toutes se dirigeaient vers le même endroit…

Portant son regard au loin vers la direction que prenaient la majorité des « automobiles » (s'il pouvait les appeler comme ça), l'homonculus vit se dessiner un village devant lui, petites maisons parsemées autour d'une église. Enfin une image qu'il pouvait reconnaître. Sûrement que s'il allait là-bas, il pourrait ensuite mieux se repérer et trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Peut-être que les gens là-bas connaîtraient Hohenheim (ce qui faciliterait grandement sa tâche).

Rassemblant son énergie et sa motivation (c'était qu'il était quand même loin, ce fichu hameau), Envy se dirigea d'un pas ferme et rapide vers ce qu'il espérait être un bourg où il pourrait se reposer avant de continuer sa route.

S * * * * * * * *

S - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Au bout d'environ deux heures et demie de marche, Envy, enfin arrivé au village, put remarquer enfin l'étendue de la différence entre les deux univers. Certes, les maisons étaient semblables, mais elles semblaient faites de certains matériaux qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Bien sûr, il se rappelait de la brique et du béton qu'il y avait chez lui, mais ce truc, cette imitation de bois dans un matériel étrange, ça, il ne reconnaissait pas, mais pas du tout. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Et bon sang, à la quantité de maisons qu'il y avait, il aurait pu qualifier le hameau de « petite ville », cependant il manquait à celle-ci plusieurs magasins. L'homonculus aux cheveux verts avait rapidement noté plusieurs détails étranges de ce monde : les maisons étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, pas autant qu'en ville mais pas aussi espacées qu'en campagne, et chaque entrée comptait un ou deux bolides comme il en avait vus plus tôt. Les gens étaient habillés de façon plutôt étrange, et ceux qui le croisaient l'observaient d'un œil suspicieux (ce qui portait ma foi énormément sur ses pauvres nerfs si patients).

_Mais enfin qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec leur air dégoûté! Ils savent pas reconnaître une beauté quand ils en voient une, bande de demeurés congénitaux?_

La petite balade qu'il avait commencée gentiment ne faisait que s'empirer de seconde en seconde : regards intrigués de plus en plus nombreux, coups de klaxon, sifflements assez évocateurs, tout cela s'ajoutait au fait qu'il était perdu. Perdu, écœuré, fatigué et surtout vraiment, mais vraiment frustré. Et quand des aboiements de chiens retentirent, alors _là_, c'en était trop. La prochaine personne qui croiserait son chemin allait morfler à coup sûr.

- Et là, je te jure, elle m'a servi ce regard de vraie putain frustrée avant de –

_Cette_ voix. Celle-là en particulier, qu'il avait voulu ne plus jamais entendre, elle résonnait loin derrière lui. Une quinzaine de mètres derrière, tout au plus. Était-il devenu aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer devant lui? Crétin, comme d'habitude. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, de toute façon Envy n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et, de toute façon, s'il avait eu besoin de qui que ce soit eh bien c'était pas à ce taré qu'il allait demander. Non mais il y a quand même des limites à être désespéré.

_Il_ se rapprochait drôlement rapidement, trop au goût d'Envy, qui accéléra le pas malgré sa résolution à ne rien laisser paraître devant _lui_. Et de toute façon, s'_il_ était le prochain à croiser son chemin, il morflerait comme promis.

Deux rottweilers retenus par des laisses passèrent à la course à côté de l'homonculus, la langue sortie et la queue battante, suivis par le _malheureux_ (qui allait en manger toute une, Envy restant fidèle à lui-même) qui retenait les chiens. Même coupe courte, même mâchoire carrée, même dentition qui ferait rougir de honte n'importe quel requin, même nez au milieu du visage. Même air taré. Vêtements différents, c'est sûrement jour de lessive. _Lui_. Suivi de l'une de ses chimères, la tronche de cabot, qui promenait lui aussi un joli chien-chien modèle réduit, ce genre d'horreur qui bave, ronfle et qui a des yeux globuleux. Tous deux en patins à roues alignées.

Et c'est le moment que choisit l'_imbécile_ pour croiser son regard. Pour Envy, la victoire est presque totale : son air insouciant s'efface pour laisser place à un visage empreint de dépit, c'en est magnifique. Il se retourne même un peu pour continuer à l'observer, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, ou plutôt comme s'il refusait de le faire.

- Env –

- Patron, faites gaffe! Les chiens vont—

Et voilà, la victoire est complète pour Envy : l'effet de surprise est tel qu'_il_ se prend littéralement une gamelle et est traîné sur une demi-douzaine de mètres par les chiens, qui ne comprennent qu'au bout de cette distance que celui qui les promène n'est plus debout et finissent par s'arrêter. Le bruit du corps qui se râpe sur l'asphalte s'arrête, remplacé par les gémissements des chiens. L'autre cabot s'approche d'ailleurs de son patron, l'air partagé entre le rire et la consternation.

- Boss, ça va?

Il ne répond pas, se gratte l'arrière de la tête quelques secondes. Envy le regarde, intrigué un instant : s'ils sont de l'autre côté de la Porte, et qu'il l'a reconnu, alors ça ne peut être que celui qu'il connaît. Se regénérera-t-il dans ce monde?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le grésillement caractéristique de la peau qui se reconstitue se fait entendre, et Greed finit par se relever. Lentement. En faisant craquer chacune de ses articulations. Peu ragoûtant. Et il fixe son regard sur Envy, l'air de ne pas y croire. Ses lunettes de soleil cassées à la main, il a tout l'air d'un gamin qui hésite à parler à un étranger.

_Pathétique._

Puis il parle. C'est hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il dirait.

- C'est… vraiment toi?

- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit, crétin?

Et là, à ce moment, son air désarmé qui plaisait tant à Envy se change en air simplement incrédule. Et, fidèle à lui-même lui aussi, il enchaîne :

- Bordel de putain de merde. _Puuuuuuuutain_. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

S * * * * * * * *

S - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roxie : Bon, voilà pour le chapitre 1! Hahahaha, mais qu'est-ce que Greed et Dolchatte font là?

Envy : Moi, m'en fiche. Veux juste péter la gueule d'Hohenheim.

Greed : Je peux savoir pourquoi je promène ces adorables toutous? (oui oui, ils sont mignons les chiens-chiens, Greed il les aime les chiens-chiens, ils sont tout jolis les chiens-chiens)

Roxie : Bah en fait Roa voulait bien que tu promène Killer et Terminator, ses deux rottweilers…

Greed : C'est pas les miens?

Roxie : Non.

Greed : Ben merde, c'est les miens maintenant. Je promène pas les chiens des autres.

Envy : Ben garde-les les sales cabots! De toute façon on s'en fout, de qui est leur propriétaire!

Greed : Non.

Envy : Oui.

Greed : Non.

Envy : Oui.

Greed : Non.

Envy : Oui.

Greed : NON.

Envy : OUI.

Greed : NON!

Envy : OUI!

Dolchatte : Et merde… une p'tite review?


End file.
